Playground Love
by phoenix-shalimar
Summary: Mattie's scared to tell everyone that she's bi, but when a friend comes along to help will she get more then she barganed for? Will she get what shes wanted all along? Read to find out...Yuri...For the SalMattie WAVE


_Alright here is my fic for the Sal/Mattie WAVE thats happeneing on the 12th of August (grins) This almost didn't make it up as i hadn't typed it up and nearly couldnt be bothered...Woopsies._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own beyblade sadly, but one day i shall have cloned Johnny Depp and handcuffed him to my bed covered in chocolate (manic grin)

_I apologize in advance for any spelling mistakes i dont have much time to do this as my daddy is hovering around in the doorway impatiently waiting for me to do this so he can go back on._

* * *

A look of pure wonder came over Mattie's face as she practically ran towards the swings, which were at this time of night empty. She got to pick the good one, right in the middle. She slid her hands onto the cool chain as she lowered herself onto the strip of thick plastic they called a seat. Her feet walked backwards 'till she was on tip toes. Pulling her feet up she let herself swing forward. The slight momentum pushed her hair back from her neck and shoulders. She pumped her legs, wanting to go higher. She laughed with child like glee, all her troubles momentarily forgotten.

She saw the red hair befor she even saw the person. Salima. Just the thought of her brought a grin to Mattie's face. Luckily Salima couldn't see it. She didn't want her to know that she was a Bi-Sexual. It was too shameful to admit to anyone else. It had taken forever for her to be bale to admit it to herself without blushing in embarrasment. What would Salima think it she knew that a girl was in love with her? She'd probly run for the hills and tell everyone that Mattie was a freak.

Tears stung Mattie's eyes, the wind blowing them away before they could fall. She continued swinging hoping that she could swing over the bar and plunge into the velvet sky, dance among the stars and not worry about a thing. Salima was standing a foot away watching Mattie intently. The red head knew that something was up, she always knew and she always got to the bottom of it. Mattie slowly came to a stop, still swinging slightly.

Salima stalked over to her friend and poked a finger in her face. "Tell me whats up and don't say nothing, i know you." Mattie frowned and tried to feign innocence, Salima raised a defiant eyebrow. Mattie sighed and planeted her feet to stop the swing completely.

"I..." Mattie began in a small voice, Salima leaned in to hear. "You'll hate me if i tell you" Mattie blurted out sadly the tears springing forth in her eyes, she bowed her head so Salima wouldn't see.  
"Mattie hun. Whatever it is i wont hate you for it. You're my friend and i lvoe you." Mattie mumbled out soemthing unintelligable, Salime placed a hand on the younger girls shoulder. "Now Matte, lets try that again, only this time in english."

"I'm Bi-Sexual" Mattie squeeked out, Salima laughed. "Is that all? Oh Matt" She crushed the younger girl to her in a hug. "Why would i hate you for that?" Mattie shrugged as Salima let go. "I'm lesbian" Mattie's head shot up in shock as she stared at her friend who was grinning madly at her. "You are?" Salima nodded and started pacing back and forth infront of the swings gesturing wildly. "OMGosh Mattie, its so freeing to finally tell someone and i know how you felt, who to tell, if they would run screaming from you. Or if they would shun you or whatever. And trying to figure out your feelings and being so scared and not knowing what to do..." Mattie stood from the swing "Sal?" Salima continued pacing and rambling. "Or why you suddenly have feelings for the same sex its all so confusing and disorientating and you think..." "SAL!" "That somethings wrong with you when of course nothings wrong with you, your just being silly and..."

Mattie marched over to Salima her jaw set, she stepped infront of Salima and placed her hands on either side of the red heads face pulled her down, cutting off her rambling and kissed her. Blushing Mattie stepped away and fidgeted with her hands her eyes looking anywhere but at Salima. "Mattie" Salima was shocked the one girl she had discovered she had feelings for just kissed her. It had been the burning desire and constant thoughts of her that had been the deciding vote that made Salima realise she was a lesbian and now Mattie was bi, someone up there must really like her today.

Taking a step towards Mattie she noticed Mattie take one back. "Mattie" Mattie held up her hands stil not daring to look at her. "No Sal please don't say anything, i'm sorry." Frowning she realised there was only one wat to get Mattie to let her say what she needed to say. Tilting Mattie's head with her hands she leant down and pressed her lips to Mattie's and pulled away. Mattie locked eyes with Salima, hope shining in her cherry orbs, Salima grinned and nodded at her answering the unspoken question.

Mattie laughed and threw herself onto Salima toppling them both to the ground, Mattie straddled Salima and kissed her deeply and as Salima ran her hands up her sides, Mattie thrust her otngue inside Salimas mouth. Mattie giggled as Salima moaned. Opening her eyes Salima saw the grinning face of her girlfriend and couldn't help but grin herself.

"Sal?"  
"Hmn" Sal replied back contentedly lying beside Mattie, with her nestled in her arms. "Does this mean we're going out now? That your my girlfriend and not just girl who's a friend but girlfriend girlfriend?"  
"Only if you want to Mattie, i wont pressure you into anything"  
"oh but i do want it, more than anything"  
"Then your my girlfriend and no one else's" Mattie gigleed and leaned up planting one on her girlfriend. "Lets stay this way forever Sal"  
"Oh i'm not letting you go, never" Salima's eyes sparkled down at her girlfriend as she slowly drifted to sleep. Salima kissed the top of Mattie's head. "I love you too much to let you go Matt."  
"Love, too Sal" Mattie mumbled sleepily. GrinninsgSalima tightened her grip on Mattie and drifted off to sleep herself.

* * *

_Hmmm im not entirely happy with this but what can you do when your on a deadline...Well the deadline was for today so but yea..._

_Review and tell me what you think...please let me know that its not as bad as i think it is or if it is let me know too._

_Luv Phoenix_


End file.
